Trinity
by glamrockstar
Summary: The third and final chapter of the Bailee and Alec trilogy.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: These Old Ties That Bond Us

The sun set low in the sky just beyond the darken castle. Harry Potter raised his lit wand towards the sky and motioned a hand forward. A group of men came out of the blackened woods to his side, a long with a few women as well. One of those women was his twenty-four year old daughter Bailee Potter.

"In there." Harry whispered pointing at a giant tower.

The group of people, better known as The Order of the Phoenix, surrounded the castle. Bailee walked towards the back side of the tower and began to climb up the jagged stone wall towards a tiny window. She used her teeth to carry her lit wand and pulled herself up over the stony window ledge. Using one hand to hold on to the window bars, she used her other hand to lower her wand down inside the tower. At the very bottom she recognized a human figure chained against the wall.

"I found him!" Bailee shouted loudly as the group of aurors made a circle around the tower.

She placed her wand in her back pocket and slowly climb down towards the muddy grass. Bailee shivered as she ran quickly towards the entrance of the tower, running smack into her old brother Trent.

"It may be a trap." Trent whispered, leaning closer to the gated entrance.

"Oh get out of my way!" Bailee snapped and ran inside the tower.

As she ran, many thoughts flooded her mind. She thought of her final year at Hogwarts when she first dated Alec Malfoy, and then she recalled the previous year and a half before Alec Malfoy's mysterious disappearance. Alec Malfoy had been in love with Bailee since they were both students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to leave her however, for an arranged marriage with a woman called Raven Warner. When he was twenty-three Raven divorced him and he went looking for Bailee Potter again. Then he mysteriously disappeared with nothing more than a note saying her had left Bailee and gone back to Raven.

Bailee had been convinced for almost an entire year that he was with Raven, until The Order of the Phoenix got a lead on Alec's father, Draco Malfoy, and found that Alec had been kept prisoner in a castle in Scotland.

Bailee reached the bottom of the tower and almost ran smack into the door leading to the dungeons, which, of course, was locked. She raised her wand and said, "Alohomora!" The door creaked itself open and she ran inside.  
  
Alec was unconscious, hanging limply from his chained wrists. He had grown a shaggy beard while he'd been held captive and his clothes were caked with what looked like dirt and mud.  
  
"Alec," Bailee whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. "Alec, wake up! It's me, Bailee, I've come to get you out of this godforsaken place."  
  
Alec, surfacing upwards into consciousness, heard Bailee's voice whispering to him, and forced his eyes open. He saw her beautiful face in front of his and almost fainted again from sheer ecstasy. "B-Bailes?" he croaked.  
  
"What have they done to you?" Bailee moaned under her breath. "I have to get these chains off you...where do you think the key is?"  
  
Alec tried to croak out a reply but found that he was too weak to talk. Bailee cursed and was about to tell Alec that she would be right back so she could find the key when the dungeon door flung open and three dementors floated in, cornering Bailee, slowly moving towards her.  
  
Bailee's heart suddenly felt as if she'd been stabbed by an icicle. This was the icy cold, paralyzing feeling her father had told her about one time, a long time ago. She started to hear voices in her head, voices from the past, when the past had been cold, grey and uninviting.  
  
"_I can't be with you anymore, Bailee...Raven and I are betrothed. We're getting married in a few months."...._she heard Trinity screaming as a baby and herself crying along with her newborn's wails...the roars and shrieks of the graphorn as it was getting ready to pounce on her, then Raven's voice cackling: "_Alec is mine and always will be mine, no little brats you have by him will ever change that..."__  
  
_Bailee struggled to keep her mind under control from the dementors who were inching closer and closer to her, their rotten, freezing hands reaching out for her as they got ready to take her soul and any and all happiness she could have ever had...she knew she couldn't fight them off, it was useless to try...she should just give up and swallow herself in misery...  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud, scratchy voice cry out, "Bailee, no!"  
  
Her deluded mind turned to thoughts of Alec and their times together...Alec smiling at her in the warm sunshine, kissing him in the dark on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts when they'd still been in school, lying in bed with him curled in his arms...  
  
The last scene turned her to thoughts of Trinity, which made her think of Jamie –Trent's wife, as well as Trent himself, her mum and dad, and all her friends and family...all the people who had helped and loved her over the years, who had given her eternal happiness.  
  
Bailee, restored from all these positive thoughts, stood up as straight as possible, took out her wand, and, raising it, cried, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ at the top of her voice.  
  
A silver, shimmery fog emanated from the tip of Bailee's wand, forming itself into the shape of a sleek, muscular panther. It charged itself at the dementors, and one by one they floated out of the dungeon. The last one to exit the dungeon dropped its rusted ring of keys, which clanked to the ground at Bailee's feet. The panther ran out of the dungeon, vanishing as it went.  
  
Bailee grabbed the keys and ran over to Alec, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. She tried every key on the large circular ring until she got to the last key, which unlocked Alec's chains. He collapsed instantly, just as Trent, Jamie and Harry ran into the dungeon. "Bailee, are you all right?" Harry asked. Trent and Jamie ran over to help Bailee with Alec. They started carrying him out of the dungeon.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Bailee replied, "but Alec's not. we need to get him to the Burrow right away!"  
  
"He can ride on my broom," Jamie said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't fall off."  
  
Just as they were about to get back on their brooms and head for the Burrow, they heard a deep, cold male voice call out, "Well well, if it isn't Potter and his little family of Mudbloods and Weasels. Taking what's rightfully mine again, are you? Well, we'll just see about this." Malfoy strode up to them arrogantly, whipping out his wand and glaring at Bailee and her family.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you severely, Malfoy," Harry warned him. "Although I hardly think I could ever do as much damage to you as you've done to your own son."  
  
Draco laughed in reply as he stepped closer to Harry, pointing his wand right in his face.  
  
"Come on, then," he taunted, sounding to Harry just as he had when they'd been back in school...all those years and he still hadn't matured. What a surprise. "It's been a long time since our last duel. But this time, I guarantee the results will be a bit different."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Bailee yelled at Malfoy, pointing her own wand at him.

"You're talking to the wrong person," Malfoy snapped back. He turned back to Harry. "As for you...well, this is my castle, my son, the only two things I have left in my life since you took the rest of it away from me. And I intend to fight for it. Who knows, I may even put you out of your misery as well."  
  
With that, Draco aimed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and away from everyone standing near him. He swore and looked over his shoulder, leaving himself wide open for another attack from Draco.  
  
But just as Malfoy was about to utter another spell, Nymphadora Tonks, who was part of the group of OOTP members, jumped in front of Harry and yelled, "Stupefy!" Causing Malfoy to flop onto the ground, in a daze and paralyzed.  
  
"Come on, let's get Alec out of here," Bailee said. Jamie and Bailee got on their brooms with Alec and took off into the night sky as fast as they could.  
  
... 

"Thanks Grandma." Bailee whispered as Mrs. Weasley Senior wrapped the quilt over Alec's fragile body.

Molly Weasley placed Alec's dirty clothes in a wooden hamper and then turned towards her grand-daughter, "he needs to rest. And when he awakes I'll cook him a big feast and call the mediwizardes so they can help him get his strength back."

"Is it alright if I stay here for a while? I promise not to wake him..." Bailee wanted to know.

"Of course sweetie, of course." Molly smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

Bailee waited until her grandmother was out of the room, before she closed the door so only a tiny crack of light came into the room. Then Bailee pulled up a wooden chair and placed her face in her hands against Alec's bed and began to cry softly to herself. She took one of his hands in hers and gently kissed it. Then she sat back and closed her eyes. Although Alec was safely tucked away in the Burrow, Bailee still feared that worst was yet to come. She was afraid if she'd leave the room he'd be gone, or it would have all been a dream. There were so many things Bailee wanted to tell him when he awoke... that she still loved him for one, and that they had a beautiful baby daughter together.

For a spilt second she was afraid to tell Alec about Trinity. What if he wasn't understanding about it? What if he didn't believe that Trinity was his?

As if to sooth her thoughts, Alec stirred and began to trash in his sleep.

"Bailee... noo... Bailee... don't leave... I still love you..."

For a moment Bailee froze in her chair, and then leaned closer waiting to see if Alec would say anything else.

"I'll never leave you again..." He cried and then rolled over on his side, falling into a quieter sleep.

Bailee sighed, did Alec really mean it? Or was he just delirious from all the horrible events that happened to him over the past year?

Bailee's thoughts were interrupted by her mother, Ginny.

"Bailee?" Ginny whispered, peaking her head through the door, "come downstairs for a minute."

Ginny gingerly shut the door leaving Bailee to whisper goodbye to Alec. Bailee leaned over the four-post bed and gently kissed Alec on the cheek before leaving the room.

Alec awoke seconds later, sitting up with a start, "Bailee?" He looked confused for a moment while he ran his hand against the side of his cheek.

Bailee sighed, stretching her arms as she walked down the long staircase. Her mother was sitting in the living room with her grandmother.

"Your father is at Azkaban prison with the Minister of Magic. Draco won't be bothering anyone for a long time. They have more than twenty guards surrounding his cell." Ginny told her daughter.

"That's great!" Bailee spoke enthusiastically.

"Your father is staying in London tonight at The Leaky Cauldron. I'm going over there soon to join him. We're going to be spending the next couple of days at the Ministry going over Draco's hearing."

"Alright Mum..." Bailee responded.

Ginny smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "your father and I are proud of you."

"Thanks Mum, that really means a lot." Bailee spoke truthfully.

Ginny grabbed her purse from the table and then turned towards her own mother, "just drop a note if you need anything, yeah?"

"Don't worry dear, we'll be fine." Molly responded.

Bailee nodded in agreement, as Ginny proceeded to the fireplace. Then Bailee turned towards her grandmother and smiled softly.

"I'm going to go check on Trinity, why don't you go lay down?" Molly spoke.

"I'm alright Grandma." Bailee replied.

Molly smiled when she returned from the new nursery, to find Bailee fast asleep on the couch. She placed a home-made afghan on Bailee and then dimmed the candles with her wand. She turned and glanced at her grand-daughter one last time before proceeding up the stairs.

Alec awoke early the next morning, to find himself in a strange bed, in an unfamiliar bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then slowly rose to his feet. When he looked down, he realized he was in a pair of very old Pj's and his other, tatty clothes were nowhere to be found. Alec walked over to the dresser and picked up a golden picture frame. It was of Bailee's mother, Ginny and her six older brothers when they were younger. Alec felt relief come over him. He was in the Burrow, he was safe.

Moments later Alec wandered downstairs to smell of cooking food. He smiled when he saw Bailee fast asleep on the living room couch.

"Good morning!" Molly greeted Alec brightly.

"Come into the kitchen and have some breakfast! I know you're famished!" She spoke.

"Thank you." Alec nodded.

He slowly followed the plump witch into the kitchen and sat down at the picnic table, which had many different foods on it. Alec chose from a varity of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, juice. Enough food fit for a king, or a queen.

"After breakfast I am having a mediwizard come and take a look at you. I hope that's alright." Molly spoke turning way from the oven.

Alec nodded, swallowing bits of toast.

"Good, good." Molly smiled wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm going to check on-"she paused, "I'm going upstairs for a moment, I'll be back briefly."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley."

Molly wandered into the living room and leaned over Bailee, "I'm having Jamie and Trent watch Trinity for today." She whispered before walking upstairs to the nursery.

Bailee rolled over, "mmm...fine."

Alec stood up, wiping the bread crumbs off of his checkered shirt. Then he wandered into the living room towards the sleeping Bailee. He leaned over her and drew in a deep breath, if it was possible Bailee had been more beautiful than he remembered. He smiled as he ran his rough hand along her soft cheek. Bailee seemed a lot more pale than Alec remembered her.

"Alright, that's taken care of..." Molly clapped her hands as she walked down the stairs.

"Alec would you like to change before the mediwizardes comes?"

"I'd like to shower, and, uh a bit of a shave if that's alright." Alec responded turning towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Perfectly."

When Alec came downstairs for a second time, he found that Bailee had left. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment as he sat down on the couch so the mediwizard could heal his cuts and bruises. As he laid perfectly still, he realized that one thing the mediwizard could never heal was his heart.


	2. Trinity

Chapter Two – Trinity

Bailee drew in a deep breath as she followed her older brother, Trent, in the Burrow the following morning.

"Where's Trinity?" Molly inquired as her grandchildren walked through the kitchen.

"She's at home with Jamie, I'm suppose to be getting back home soon to help her." Trent responded helping himself to some muffins on the table.

"Bailee, you should have brought her here." Molly spoke bringing a plate of sausage to the table.

"No Grandma, it's too soon." Bailee spoke quietly. Molly knew what she meant.

"Well, you'll have to tell him sooner or later."

"I need to lay down, I'm going to Mum's room." Bailee replied and walked out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter with her?" Molly wanted to know as she sat down at the table across from Trent.

"She has been acting strange since we left Scotland." Trent replied and rose to his feet, "you haven't heard from Mum and Dad have you?"

"No, not since yesterday." Molly shook her head.

...

Bailee sighed as she collapsed on her mum's old bed, falling asleep instantly. Ever since Bailee quit her job at The Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she had spent more time at the Burrow than she did in her own flat above Bascomb's restaurant in Diagon Alley. Her grandmother didn't mind the company, nor did she mind taking care of her great-grandchild, since her seven children and even most her grandchildren had grown up, the Burrow had become rather quiet and lonely. Quite frankly, Molly loved the company.

Alec stood in front of the steamy mirror, wiping his hand so he could see his reflection. He had to admit that he was glad to be rid of his shaggy beard, which had caused him great irritation. He ran his hand through his clean blond hair and then took a step back. He changed into some of Bill Weasley's old clothes and then walked out of the bathroom.

He yawned and walked downstairs to another wonderful breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. He smiled slightly when he saw Trent and Molly sitting down at the table.

"Alec! You're awake! How are you feeling this morning?" Molly inquired, rushing to set Alec a place at the table.

"Fine, thanks." Alec nodded, sitting down beside Trent.

Molly smiled bringing Alec a plate of toast and eggs, along with some coffee in a white mug. Then she sat down across from him, helping herself to some toast with marmalade jelly.

"Uh, I appreciate everything you have done for me Mrs. Weasley, but I wonder how long might I stay at the Burrow? I don't know if I'll still have my job at the Ministry and I know I'll have to sell my cottage." Alec spoke, "I can pay rent and everything."

"Oh nonsense young man, there'll be no such reason to pay rent around here. You're practically family now and you're to stay here as long as you like. Don't be in such a rush to find a job either, a long needed rest is good for you." Molly spoke waving her hand in the air.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Alec nodded his head, more than grateful.

"Well I'm going home to help James, tell Bailee not to worry about Trini–"Trent paused, as he rose to his feet.

"Don't worry, she knows." Molly nodded her head.

Trent smiled and quickly walked out of the kitchen. For a moment Alec looked confused, and then turned towards Mrs. Weasley, "What's to happen to me Dad?"

"He's in Azkaban right now... I'm afraid you'll have to go to London with Harry when it comes to his trial... which is set some time next week."

Alec sighed, figuring as much. He thanked Molly for the wonderful breakfast and then took himself to his room. As he walked up the stairs he noticed a person in the second story bedroom. He smiled when he realized it was Bailee.

He quietly walked into the room, where Bailee was fast asleep upon the canopy bed. He wondered how long Bailee had been there asleep. He knelt over her and ran his fingers along her cheek, causing Bailee to stir and to awake.

"What the... oh... hey..." She whispered.

Alec smiled sitting on the side of the bed, facing her, taking her hand in his.

"Oh... Bailee." He whispered before kissing the top of her hand.

Bailee smiled placing her hand against Alec's cheek, as she sat up beside him. He didn't look as weak since he'd been healed by the mediwizard. Alec held Bailee's hand and began to cry softly as Bailee placed her free arm around his neck. Alec let go of her hand and held her tightly as he could, letting his free tears roll down her back. Bailee broke free first and brushed her own tears away.

Then she rose to her feet and fixed her shirt, while Alec stood up beside her. Bailee sighed, placing her hands in her pockets as she walked to the doorway.

"You should get some rest." She told him.

...

Alec drew in a sharp breath as he followed Harry Potter into the Ministry of Magic. He felt entirely nervous about the whole trial situation. What if his father were to get a lenient punishment? After all his father had many ties with the Ministry and could probably pay his way out of Azkaban.

Alec followed Harry Potter onto the lift and rode silently to the ninth floor, where they met Ginny Potter, and her father Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Alec." Ginny spoke as cheerfully as possible.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Alec responded nervously.

"Don't worry Son, everything will be fine." Arthur spoke patting Alec on the back as they made their way down the stairs to the tenth floor.

Alec didn't believe Mr. Weasley that everything would be fine. He knew that everything wasn't fine, nor would it be fine during the trial either.

Alec's father, Draco, was sitting in a chair, chained tightly in his seat. Above Draco's chair is where the Wizengamot sat. Alec sat on the bench beside Ginny, and glanced down at his father. Instead of looking worried or scared, Draco seemed to have a smirk on his face. Harry sat on the right side of the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore.

For a moment, Alec felt relief... if Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock there'd be no way his father would get off so easily.  
The trial only lasted about an hour, since Draco's witnesses hardly came to his defense. It didn't take long for the Interrogators to decide Draco's fate. Alec placed his hands in his lap and sat nervously on the bench while the Interrogators stood in the corner of the room whispering to one another. Alec stared at their brightly plum colored robes, then focused on the dimly lit stone walls, avoiding any eye contact what-so-ever with his father.

Moments later, Dumbledore walked into the center of the room and unrolled a roll of parchment.

"Draco Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced to spend the remainder of your days in Azkaban prison. You will be under the watchful eye of more than twenty dementors as well as a couple of goblins." Albus read out loud after fixing his crescent shaped glasses, he looked up and smiled at Alec, and then turned to Draco.

"Take him away."

Ginny smiled, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands. Alec rose to his feet, feeling as if he were dreaming. He wasn't sure what had just happened until he felt Ginny's arms wrap around his neck and hug him. Then he realized that it was for real. He'd never be bothered by Draco Malfoy again.

Alec, grinning from ear to ear, thanked The Potters and grabbed a handful of floo powder from a golden bin. Then he stepped into The Leaky Cauldron's fire place and went directly to the Burrow. He couldn't wait to tell Bailee his good news. He wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate, but decided to change first.

Alec apparated to the top story of the Burrow and changed into a nice dress shirt and nice black slacks. From the tiny window, he could hear distant voices in the garden. He looked out and saw Bailee and Jamie sitting on a couple of stone benches. In Bailee's arms was a tiny baby.

"Bailee, you have to tell him. This is something you can't keep from him. He has a right to know." Jamie spoke, as she laid across one of the stone benches.

"I know," Bailee sighed taking the sunglasses from the top of her head and placing them over her eyes. "I just don't know how."

"Gently." Jamie smiled.

"James, would you mind watching Trinity tonight?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind! You know I love my little niece! She gives me and Trent practice for if we ever decide to have children of our own."

Bailee smiled as Jamie sat up and then they both rose to their feet. "Greet, I'll gather her things."

Jamie nodded and began to follow Bailee back inside the burrow. It took Bailee a couple of minutes to find Trinity's diaper bag and bottles.

"Okay, here's everything you need, and if I am forgetting anything else you can just pop into my flat."

Jamie adjusted the shoulder bag and took Trinity into her arms, "don't worry, we'll be fine, we still have supplies from the other day."

"I really do appreciate this." Bailee informed her sister-in-law.

"I know."

Bailee kissed the top of her daughter's head and then watched as they walked out of the burrow. Bailee drew in a deep breath. Then she slowly turned around and began walking up the banister, right as Alec was coming down the stairs.

"Bailee!"

"Alec, hey."

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight! I have some great news to share with you... is that alright?" He wanted to know, as he gently touched her arm.

"That'd be fine, there's something I wanted to tell you anyway." Bailee responded.

Alec smiled as they entered the tiny Italian restaurant in the center of Diagon Alley. They were seated in the corner of the restaurant at a small checkered table. Bailee sat nervously playing with her silverware as Alec ordered their drinks.

"So there was something you wanted to tell me?" Alec inquired before taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Oh, you go first, I insist."

"Alright," Alec smiled, "My father was sentenced to a life in Azkaban prison today."

"Wow Alec, that's really great." Bailee spoke, touching his shoulder.

Alec nodded, "I'll never be bothered by him again! We're free to be together forever!"

Bailee smiled slightly, knowing that soon it would be her turn to share her big news. She began to rummage through her purse for a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" Bailee inquired offering the pack to Alec.

"No, thank you." Alec shook his head before eating a piece of ravioli,

"Hey, I thought you quit."

"I, uh, I did..." Bailee trailed off.

"You did?"

"Yeah, for about nine months."

"Why only nine months? Did you get pregnant or something?" Alec joked.

"That's not funny," Bailee spat angrily, her face growing hot.

"I'm sorry," Alec responded, his heart pounding, realizing why Bailee would be so offended by his offhand comment. She had been pregnant, which could only mean that the little girl at the Burrow earlier that day had been hers.

"I know." Alec spoke suddenly, "somehow I knew..."

"Oh Alec," Bailee whispered softly as he reached across the table and taking her hands in his.

"Before you left... I wanted to tell you so many times that I was pregnant but the timing never seemed right... I knew at Jamie's wedding and I came so close to telling you. I'm so sorry I didn't."

"Bailee..." Alec swallowed hard, he had in fact, remembered Bailee acting so strangely. When he thought back, it had seemed that she had been eager to tell him something.

"Anyway, her name is Trinity, I hope that's okay."

"No, no Trinity is perfect."

Bailee smiled weakly, but could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes. Alec quickly went to the front to pay the check and then helped Bailee out of the restaurant.

"Let's go somewhere private." He whispered gently as he took her arm.

"My flat is just down the road, above Bascomb's Restaurant." Bailee informed him.

They turned in the opposite direction and were walking towards The Leaky Cauldron. Right before they met the brick wall, there was a shabby building which had a faded sign that said 'Bascomb's Fine Dining Establishment since 1600 A.D'

Bailee lead Alec through a back door into the kitchen, and up a creaky wooden staircase.

"Mr. Bascomb was nice enough to rent this flat out to me. His restaurant was going under, but with my rent he has just enough money to keep it open."

"Oh..."

Bailee unlocked the darken door and lead Alec into her flat, "sorry for the mess... toys and stuff."

"It's alright."

Bailee cleared off the tattered sofa, and then offered Alec a seat. "Can I get you a drink? Or maybe something to eat since we didn't finish dinner. I could go downstairs and get some left-over meat pies. I am sure Mr. Bascomb won't mind."

"No, Bailee sit down."

Bailee sat down beside Alec and began to nervously play with the fabric on the sofa. Alec offered a smile and put one of his arms around Bailee.

Finally, Bailee let out of the flood of tears, "I wish I had told you sooner..."

"Oh Bailes, please don't be sorry. If anything I am the one who should be sorry. I got you into this mess."

Alec leaned his head forward and placed his head on her shoulder. Bailee could feel his own hot tears rolling down her back.

"Bailee, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered. "I never stopped..."

Before Bailee could fathom what was going on, Alec was looking into her eyes. His face moved closer and closer to hers until he kissed her, holding her against his chest. She sighed as she felt his tongue wrap around hers. They broke apart and she kissed his tear-streaked face.

Alec wrapped his arms around her stomach, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am so glad you're alive... and I am so glad you were never really with Raven. Trinity has her father now..."

Alec kissed her cheek and then laid his head on a flowery pillow, "I didn't want to write you that letter... I wanted to put in a secret message that I was being held hostage... but Draco was standing over me, he even made me write it in my own blood."

Bailee winced, and then turned and looked at him, "Oh Alec... it must have been so terrible for you..."

"Bailee, you're the only thing that has kept me alive all this time... if it wasn't for you... you're all I could think of when I was in that dungeon. All I could think of is when we'd be reunited and how happy we'd be together. And now we have a daughter, I couldn't be happier." Alec smiled.

Bailee leaned up to kiss his chin, then laid her head on his shoulder. Alec pulled the blanket from the top of the sofa around them, and then began to stroke Bailee's hair. Bailee was the first one to fall asleep... while Alec stayed awake for hours.

Tears leaked out of his eyelids, but this time they were tears of happiness. He'd never been so happy to be alive, and he'd never been so happy to have Bailee in his arms. He stared at the mantle above the fireplace, which had a portrait of their daughter Trinity. Trinity had light blond hair like him, and piercing green eyes like Bailee's. He smiled to himself and couldn't wait to hold his baby girl in his arms.

As he laid awake he knew he was going to be the most devoted father in world, even more than Harry Potter. He'd never put Trinity through what his own father put him through. He'd help Trinity with school, and teach her how to play Quidditch, and be there for every second of her life. He was glad that he could share something so beautiful and so wonderful with Bailee...

Alec kissed the top of Bailee's head and feel asleep dreaming of the right time to propose to Bailee. This time he was determined to not let anything screw it up. He feel asleep, with his heart beating quickly in his chest. He was going to be with Bailee and Trinity forever.


	3. Happily Ever After?

Chapter Three: Happily Ever After?

Trinity had a familiar, close feeling toward Alec...the way he looked at her made her feel more safe and protected than she ever had before, as if she knew without really knowing the blood and love that bonded them together.

Alec smiled as he carried Trinity in the upstairs nursery of The Burrow. He sat down on the shaggy carpet and let Trinity crawl around, occasionally playing little games with her. Doing everything his parents never did for him as a young child.

"So he's with her now?" Molly Weasley inquired as she and Bailee stood outside on the back lawn.

"Yeah." Bailee smiled as she began to take her clothing off the clothesline and folding them in a wooden basket.

"I'm going to check on supper, you'll be alright yeah?" Molly wanted to know.

"I'm fine Grandma."

Molly nodded and walked back inside the house leaving Bailee to fold the entire load of laundry herself. But Bailee didn't mind since most of the laundry was hers, Alec's, and Trinity's.

Bailee ran a hand against Alec's clean black cloak and felt something lumpy in the pocket. Bailee removed the cloak from the line and sat down on one of the nearby benches. She nearly gasped when she pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to find a golden diamond ring. How long had Alec been holding on to that ring? As Bailee recalled it was the same ring he used to propose to her when they were just seventeen. It was also the same cloak Alec was wearing when he was found in Scotland. Had he been holding on to the ring for that long?

Bailee stared at the beautiful ring with mixed emotions. She was happy that he had kept the ring after all those years, and hadn't given the ring away to his first wife. At the same time, she was pondering why it had taken him so long to propose to her.

"Bailee?"

"Ahh!" Bailee exclaimed jumping to her feet.

Her grandmother looked at her quire and then shook her head. "Dinner's ready."

"Alright, I'll be in there in a second." Bailee responded, quickly hiding the ring in her cloak pocket.

During dinner, Bailee would stare at Alec occasionally and then look away when he'd catch her looking at him. He smiled as he spoon fed Trinity some mashed peas, and then wiped her mouth with a napkin. Bailee smiled, knowing how much he already loved their daughter.

She looked down at her own plate and took a small bite of chicken with one hand while she ran her other hand over the velvet box in her pocket. She stared blankly at the table while Arthur tried to get her attention.

"Bailee?"

"Huh?"

"Bailee?"

"I don't have it!" Bailee looked up.

The entire table turned and stared at her questionably. Bailee adjusted herself in her seat and felt her cheeks turning bright red. She stood up and excused herself from the table and went upstairs.

She went into the room Alec had been residing in and placed the jewelry box in a drawer with his dress shirts. Then she wandered back downstairs to help clear off the table. Alec smiled, cleaning up Trinity and then carried her upstairs to her crib. While Bailee helped Molly wash off everyone's plates.

"Are you alright Bailee?" Molly inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bailee responded.

Bailee smiled slightly and then walked up the stairs to join Alec. She leaned against the doorway and watched Alec kiss the top of Trinity's blond head, before tucking her in for the evening.

"She's so beautiful." Alec whispered, as Bailee walked closer towards him.

"Yeah, she is." Bailee agreed, wrapped her arms around Alec's waist and staring down at the sleeping baby.

Alec turned and looked down at Bailee, "are you sleeping here tonight?"

"If you want me to." Bailee replied.

"Of course I do." Alec spoke, kissing the top of Bailee's own head.

They walked downstairs to Alec's room and sat down on the bed. Alec smiled taking Bailee's hand in his.

"I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"We should find a home together. I know you don't want to live in the Burrow, and that flat isn't the right place to raise Trinity. I sold my cottage and I have enough money in Gringott's, plus your father got my job back at the Ministry, so we have enough for an actual home."

"We should find a home." Bailee agreed, placing her head on his shoulder.

Alec nodded and kissed Bailee's cheek. Bailee kissed him in return and then went downstairs to change into her pj's in the Ginny's old room.

Alec opened the drawer and begin to pull out his own pj's when he noticed the black velvet box sitting on top of his clean shirts. He assumed that Molly must have put in it the drawer she was doing his laundry. He smiled as he ran his hand over the top of the box. He knew that it would be the right thing to do to propose to Bailee soon, after all there was nothing to keep them apart. As Alec changed into a white t-shirt he decided, he'd better get Harry's blessing first, just in case. He knew how weird it would be for Harry to have his daughter take the last name, of 'Malfoy'. Although Alec was willing to change his last name for Bailee, it wasn't as common for the man to take the woman's last name.

...

Alec nervously adjusted his dark green tie as he walked towards Harry's office. He cautiously knocked on the door twice and was about to turn around when Harry answered the door.

"Hello Alec, come in!" Harry greeted, clearing off a wooden chair so Alec could sit down.

Alec fixed his black dress shirt and sat down across from Harry, staring past him to the many pictures hanging on the wall. There were pictures of Harry when he was at Hogwarts, Trent playing Quidditch, Bailee and her younger sister Brooklynn, and many of just Harry and Ginny.

"I...well I don't know how to begin..." Alec trailed off, while Harry sat across from him and adjusted his glasses.

Alec drew in a deep breath, and felt his cheeks turn bright red before he even began to speak.

"I know I went about things a little backwards, and I apologize deeply... but I feel it's only right to get your blessing first", Alec looked up at Harry, "Sir I wonder if I may ask your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Harry chuckled slightly and placed his arm on Alec's shoulder, "I was wondering when you were going to come around! Of course, I'd expect you to marry Bailee and nothing less. I know you two have been in love with each other for many years, and it is the right thing to do."

Alec smiled, chuckling himself as relief began to wash over him. He stood up and shook Harry's hand, "thank you Mr. Potter."

"Now of course you have to find the right time. Perhaps I can arrange for a family dinner and you could do it then?" Harry suggested.

"Again, thank you Sir." Alec bowed graciously, and stepped out of Harry's office.

...

Alec was relieved to find that when Harry had made plans for dinner, he didn't mean the entire Weasley clan. It was just a few of Harry's closest relatives. Bailee's younger sister was even there. Brooklynn had recently graduated from Hogwarts and worked at Saint Mungo's training to be a mediwitch.

Bailee smiled kissing the top of Trinity's head and then fixed her light pink summer dress. She fixed her curly hair (done by Jamie) and then disapparated to the outside lawn. She looked up at the all bright Chinese lanterns and then turned towards Jamie.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Uh..." Jamie paused, "Brooklynn's return home."

"Oh," Bailee nodded.

Bailee sat down at the table beside her friend and stared up at the starry sky. Jamie and Alec shared a private smile as Alec sat at the picnic bench beside Bailee. The only people that knew Alec was planning on proposing to Bailee were Harry, Trent and Jamie. Harry insisted that it be kept a secret from his wife, because he was afraid if Ginny knew, she'd spill the beans to Bailee.

"I'm glad you could make it to The Burrow." Molly told Brooklynn, "we know how busy it can get at Saint Mungo's."

Brooklynn smiled, brushing back her lengthy red hair, "I'll always make time for my family Grandma."

Molly smiled in return and used her wand to conjure the delicious food from the kitchen to the few picnic tables that laid outside. With all the people eating dinner that evening the food didn't last long. Alec began to feel slightly nervous when the dessert began to disappear from the table. He took a sip of wine and then looked in Bailee's direction. She smiled at him and her green hues lit up like two fire flies in the night, and all of Alec's nervousness melted away.

Once Molly had conjured the dishes back to the kitchen sink, Alec stood up raising his wine glass.

"I have an announcement to make."

He took a sip of wine and then placed his glass back on the table. Then he turned and stood facing The Potter family.

"I just wanted to tell you all how grateful I am for all of you," Alec began. "You've given me so much help, but more importantly, so much love, these past seven years. And you didn't have to, because of who my family is, I would have understood. I just want you all to know that, through all my years of Hogwarts, while I was forced to marry Raven, and even when I was chained in a dark dungeon, almost at death's door, my love for Bailee never once wavered. I have just recently discovered Trinity, and have grown to love her more and more within each passing day. Bailee and Trinity are the two best things about my entire existence." Alec turned to Bailee, taking the ring from his pocket and bending on one knee.

"Bailee Virginia Potter, will you be my wife?"

Bailee didn't know how to react at first, for days she had thought the ring had gone missing. She was so relieved to see the ring had been alright that she briefly forgot Alec was even proposing to her.

Alec cleared his throat as Bailee snapped back into reality. Everyone at the table was staring at her curiously... her mother was clutching the table so hard her knuckles had turned white.

"Yes, yes of course." She nodded, smiling, "of course I'll be your wife."

Alec smiled, for an honest moment he felt she were going to turn him down. He took her hand and easily slid the ring on her finger, before kissing her. The entire table began to cheer as they broke apart from each other.

Bailee giggled, her cheeks turning red while Alec stood up again.

"I have another announcement. I know I could never ask a Potter to take the last time Malfoy, so I went to the Ministry and legally changed my last name to Black. Although it was my grandmother's maiden name, it is also the name of her cousin Sirius. Who we all know was a great friend and father figure of Mr. Potter."

Alec turned towards Harry, and noticed tears glistening in his bright green eyes. Ginny squeezed his hand underneath the table... Harry had never felt so proud before in his life.

Sirius Black was Harry's only father figure growing up. When Harry was fifteen there was a scary moment when he thought Sirius to be dead, but fortunately Sirius hadn't died... at least not until Harry had become a grown man. But then Sirius had died of heart complications and not of dark wizards.

...

Bailee smiled as she cupped her hands around Alec's chin and gently kissed his lips. He took her hand and twirled her around to the beat of the music. Then he dipped her and bent down to kiss her lips before bringing her back up.

They smiled, as they stepped out of the living room and sat down in the old forgotten library. Bailee sat on his lap and kissed his cheek before staring into his light blue eyes, "I am so happy I get to share all of this with you..."

He laid his head on her shoulder and began to run his fingers through her long black hair. "I love you Bailee."

"I love you Alec." Bailee replied touching the top of his head, "but I would have taken your real last name."

Alec smiled sitting back in the chair, "I wouldn't have let you. Do you know what my last name means?"

Bailee shook her head.

"In French it means bad faith... and well... it's the name of dark wizards. Now I know there were a few dark wizards with the last name Black... but I took that name for your father. Sirius was a good man." Alec responded.

"And I know he appreciates it... did you see him at the dinner table? He had tears in his eyes."

"I know." Alec replied before kissing Bailee's cheek.


	4. Ottery St Catchpole

Chapter Four: Ottery St. Catchpole

Bailee smiled happily to herself as she kicked her feet over the side of the new sleigh bed and stared at the golden ring that graced her ring finger. Then she rose to her feet and opened the large, thick curtains revealing a view of the bright sunny neighborhood she and Alec had moved into just a month earlier.

In the distance, she could see the Burrow down the street and if she looked carefully enough, she could make out the outline of the Potter Manor as well.

Bailee brushed back her messy hair and walked down the small corridor towards Trinity's room. Trinity was wide awake, kicking the musical mobile above her feet. Bailee picked her daughter up and carried her into the kitchen, to keep Bailee company while she made them both breakfast.

Bailee hummed happily to herself and danced around the kitchen as she stirred the pancake batter in her frying pan.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before..." Spoke Jamie who had just stepped through the fire place and walked into the kitchen a second earlier.

Bailee turned and smiled at her friend, "breakfast?"

"No, thank you." Jamie shook her head and sat down at the table.

Bailee flipped the pancake on the frying pan and then turned the burner off. She helped herself to a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Jamie.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant..." Jamie trailed off.

"Congratulations!" Bailee smiled again but her smile quickly faded when she saw that her friend wasn't very enthusiastic.

"I know I'm married and I know that down the line comes the children and I know I should be happy...because Trent I wanted children but..."

"But?"

"I don't know what to do Bailee. I know it was hard for you when you were pregnant, but my situation is slightly different. I don't think my parents will approve of a wizarding grandchild..." Jamie sighed, helping herself to some coffee.

"Really?" Bailee spoke unsure of how to respond.

"Yes unfortunately... they'd want their grandchild to go to the finest schools in England... a nice boarding school somewhere..."

"Well maybe the first ten years of his or her life your child can go to muggle school... but at the age of eleven they'll get their acceptance letter into Hogwarts..."

"I know." Jamie shook her head, "I don't think they'd like what their friends would think of my child. A magical child, a freak... in their eyes."

"Oh." Bailee brushed back her hair, "Jamie, you really should be talking to my father about this."

"Really?"

"Didn't you know he grew up with his horrible muggle aunt and uncle? They didn't want him to be a wizard but they couldn't stop him. They made excuses about his schooling to all their friends. He may have not been the perfect nephew in their eyes but he is certainly one of the best wizards in our world."

"I didn't know that. Maybe I should go over to the Ministry of Magic." Jamie smiled.

Bailee pat her back, "don't worry, I'll come with you."

"Thanks Bailee."

Bailee quickly washed up and changed and then took Trinity to her grandmother's. Afterwards, she and Jamie went through the Burrow fireplace to the Ministry of Magic.

"This is where your father and Alec work?" Jamie inquired curiously and they stepped through the atrium.

They went through the security where Bailee handed in her wand and then boarded an elevator to the second floor.

"My grandfather also works on this floor in the misuse of muggle artifacts office." Bailee informed her friend.

"Wow." Jamie spoke, practically speechless.

Bailee lead Jamie down a long corridor to Harry's office. Harry was busy leafing through a stack of paper work when Bailee entered his office.

"Hey Dad." Bailee smiled as Harry stood up to greet them.

"Hello ladies." Harry spoke hugging his daughter and then his daughter –in- law.

"Bailee you should have told me you were dropping by."

"I'm sorry, are you busy?"

"No, I am glad to take a break." Harry removed his glasses and smiled.

"Jamie wanted to speak with you..." Bailee informed him, "I'll go see Alec if you want some privacy."

"Thanks." Jamie replied.

Bailee nodded and walked through the door towards Alec's office.

She hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Bailee, hey!" Alec answered the door in surprise.

"I came here with Jamie so she could speak with me dad... I wanted to give them some privacy."

Alec smiled grabbing Bailee's hand and pulling her inside his office and gently kissing her lips.

Bailee closed the door behind her and then leaned against his wooden desk. She glanced down at the roll of parchment in front of her, surprised at the words that laid before her eyes.

"More deatheaters? New deatheaters trying to resurrect the Dark Lord? How come my father didn't tell me about this?" Bailee inquired.

"Because the public isn't suppose to know, he doesn't want to worry anyone." Alec replied taking the parchment from Bailee and rolling it up.

"So I'm 'the public' now?" Bailee spoke.

"And he especially doesn't want to worry you." Alec told her, brushing back her dark hair.

"But who are they?"

"Not to be taken lightly, I'm afraid, they're serious about resurrecting Voldemort."

"Doesn't that put us in immediate danger?"

Alec sighed leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "please don't worry...I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know." Bailee replied breathing into his neck.

"Anyway, there are more important matters, like our wedding. How about marrying me at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"The Quidditch World Cup?"

"Why not?" Alec smiled, "it'd be fun."

"Okay, why not!"

Alec placed his hand on her shoulder and then kissed her again. That's how Jamie found them a few moments later.

"Oh sorry to interrupt." Jamie spoke, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"It's okay..." Bailee pulled back.

"I'll see you tonight." Alec told her.

Bailee grinned and then she and Jamie left the Ministry.

"So what did my dad tell you?" Bailee inquired as they entered her home.

"Basically that my child is the child of Trent Potter and the grandchild of Harry Potter. This kid could possibly be one of the best wizards in your world. If my grandparents can't accept that then that's their problem, because whether they like it or not this kid will become a witch or a wizard. I married Trent and so I should have known that our child was going to be a magical one."

"Well damn."

"But he was absolutely right. If my parents can't accept my husband or my child for who they are, than that's just too bad."

Bailee offered a half smile, "yeah."

Jamie shrugged, "I have to be getting home soon. Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem."

Bailee picked up Trinity from the Burrow and then spent the rest of the day finishing the final touches of her new house. She stood back admiring the dark blue curtains she had hung over the living room windows just moments before.

"The house looks nice." Alec spoke walking through the fireplace. He removed his cloak and collapsed on the sofa. Bailee smiled, placing Trinity in her play pen and then faced her husband.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"I'll have to work on the garden next."

"Well can you spare of few minutes for me?" Alec smiled.

"Of course, I didn't mean I'd start on the garden today." Bailee leaned over the sofa and kissed his lips.

"I'm surprised Trent and Jamie didn't get married at the Quidditch Stadium." Alec stated moments later when Bailee pulled back.

Bailee sat down on the edge of the sofa, "why would he? He works there, it's like you and I getting married at the Ministry."

"I guess that's a good point." Alec nodded.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bailee asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Lets go out tonight, and we can discuss wedding plans."

"Alright." Bailee agreed.

Alec brushed back Bailee's dark hair and kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm so happy it's all coming together. After seven years, we're finally getting married."

"I feel like we're already married." Bailee stated sitting up.

"I know, but it's not a bad thing."

"Lets just elope."

Bailee brushed her jacket and stood up.

"Elope? I thought you wanted a real wedding Bailes."

"I do, but what if something happens again?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Half of our guest are Aurors... and besides it's strictly family with a couple of trusted friends." Alec informed her.

"I guess so."

"Don't worry, it'll be just fantastic. You deserve to have the wedding of your dreams."

"So do you."


End file.
